Too Hot
by kelly13herondale
Summary: It's a hot day at the dropship camp and Clarke wears something sexy but question is how will Bellamy deal with it ? Rated m maybe idk review if I should go on ( my grammar suck sorry )


It's been a couple of weeks and a few days since they were sent to the ground they would have a few heat waves here and there but today seemed especially hot . Clarke decided that she cut a pair of pants sheGot from the deceased into  
shorts when she put them on she noticed that they where a little shorter then she intended them to be they show a little bit of her assshe said to herself ' _it's not that big of a deal right ?'_ So she continued to make her  
self comfortable in the heat she took off her jacket and tied up the t shirt she had on into a crop top showing of her tummy a little which made her breast look at little bigger then they actually are . Wearing her combat boots she walked out of her tent  
and made her way to the dropship she most of the camp not wearing any shirts or cut their pants intoshort like she did what really caught her eye was Octavia sitting outside her tent without a shirt on the only thing going through her mind was _wait till Bellamy sees her and all the boys stealing glances at her breasts_ she  
shock her head at the thought while stuck in her thoughts she hadn't realized the she was at the dropship she made her way into the dropship and it was surprisingly cool in there she decided yesterday the she would do an invintory of the medical  
herbs and moonshine and medical suppliesshe bent over to grab the makeshiftmedical bag .

* * *

 _ **Bellamy Blake pov**_  
Walking onto camp mid morning coming back from a hunt with Miller and a few others all I see is a bunch of Bare chest and legs mostly ever body's half naked walking around but to be honest it pretty much heaven for the Guys of the camp seeing half  
naked women walk around is total dream every guy has . I make my way to my tent to change cause I am sweating like a pig I see my baby sistershirtless in front of her tent the thought going through my head are crazy ' _what the fuck o , what the hell does she thinks shesdoing , ' I walkup to her and put my big brother fac_ e  
on

" put on a fucking shirt o before imake you wear a fucking Parka " I said  
" holy crap bell chill it's fucken hot out " says Octavia trying to ignore my present  
" no I will not chill while my baby sister flashes her boobs to this whole fucken camp " I say make a gesture to the camp with my arms  
" holy fucken God ! I will put on a shirt just to fucken shut you the hell up!" Says Octavia storming into her tent

I walk away feeling pleased with myself iwalk into my tent and take offmy jacket that was tied around my waist and and pull of my t shirt and leave them on my makeshift bed I leave my tent to go find Clarke I haven't seen her since yesterday  
I choose to go too the dropship that's most likely where she is I walk little ways to the dropship and find Clarke bent over in front of a shelf in thes cut shirts that show off hurt ass perfectly I can't help but think ' _oh my god she has a nice ass fuck I wanna tap dat ass '_ I  
walk up behind her and slap her ass and she shoots up straight and turns around really fast I look at her cheeks and their just a bright cherry red I couldn't hold in mylaugh in any longer I stand there in front of her laughing and she slaps  
me in the arm

"Ouch Princess don't hit!" I say playfully with my signature cocky grin

" you fucken scared me bell why'd you slap my ass?! " she says as her blush starts to find in to a light pink

" cause it looked like it need a good slap" I say grinning at her make her blush reappear

" you know what needs a good slap ?!" She says " YOUup side the head !" She continued she turns around to finishwhat she's started as she did so I get another nice look at her ass I rest my head no her shoulder which makes me crunch cause  
she short I whisper something in her ear

" don't ware something so sexy it turns me on " I says putingon my cocky grin as I grab her assagain as my head is still on hey shoulder I hear a moan come from her mouth and and she bits down on her lip to stop more fromcoming  
out i can feelAtwitch in my pantsI think to myself ' _oh god that was sexy '_ i start to nibble on her ear and suck on her neck little moans and gasp expanse her mouth which just turns me on even more and be fore  
I know it she was out of my grasp 


End file.
